


In Defense of Delphi [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Asexual Meta, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: I haven’t read the play and, from what I’ve heard, the execution of the premise is terrible, but I think the general premise of Delphi is pretty neat.





	

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/24%20In%20Defense%20of%20Delphi.mp3) | 10:44 | 8.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook Part 2 TBA](PODBOOKURL) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
